villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alakshmi Verma
Alakshmi Verma is one of the secondary villains (later anti-hero) of TV cartoon Kaijudo. She is the main student of Choten and she is of Indian origin. Her favourite creature is Razorkinder Puppet. although after the twentieth episode begins to use the creatures of fire. It has a dark purple technology glove. Description Alakshmi is the Choten's favourite young duelist, recruited to carry out his dark missions with the help of her creepy creature, Razorkinder Puppet. She's a formidable threat to the effort of keeping the balance between human and creature kind in place. She is a decidedly single-minded Kaijudo duelist, cool and calculating with a definite dark side. Not only is she skilled in battle and a serious challenge for our heroes, but her beauty is intimidating and distracting to the boys; which is very irritating to Allison Underhill. History Alakshmi is of Indian origin with her mother selling her to The Choten for money. Her mother said that Alakshami was very expensive, since she was a spoiled child. However, this may not be true since this was only an illusion made by Empress Megaria. Plot As the student of the Choten, Alakshmi has appeared many times. Once, she tries to kill the children because they see the creatures, but fails. She has a baby dune gecko which was supposed to be used for the Choten's experiments but loses it when the kids rescue it. She the goes out to get it back from them with her Razorkinder, who defeats Gabe, then Allie, but is defeated by Ray, who fights with Hissy. Alakshami forcing manages to steals the gecko. She battles alongside Fingers against Ray and Mighty Shouter but loses. She alongside Fingers and Heller and ambushes Master Kimora and later the kids, even though she is eventually defeated, she ambushes them again and wins, kidnapping Master Chavez. But in her next duel with Ray she loses and Master Chavez is freed. Later using the fiery sword, she summons Magmadragon Meglars to destroy the force fields surrounding the water city and once again duels Ray but loses. In "Heart of Darkness" Pt. 2, it is revealed that Alakshmi's mother Padma had given Alakshmi to the Choten. In the episode "Heavenly Creatures," it is revealed that Akakshmi has personal issues with the Light Civilization for one of its creatures destroying her ancestral village. In the fight against the Choten at his hideout, Alakshmi turns against the Choten in order to reverse the mana flow. Following the fight to restore the Veil, Alakshmi is sucked into the Creature Realm and is last seen as a prisoner of the Fire Civilization. Her creature partner is Razorkinder Puppet of Miasma Pit. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Torturer Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed Category:Pawns Category:Karma Houdini Category:Lawful Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Female Category:Abusers Category:Minion Category:Protagonists Category:Affably Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Social Darwinists Category:In Love Category:Related to Hero Category:Martial Artists Category:Successful Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Insecure Category:Enforcer Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Teenagers Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Vigilante Category:Traitor Category:Rivals Category:Wrathful Category:Extravagant Category:Right-Hand Category:Supervillains